


El regalo

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Mycroft recibe un regalo navideño sin ningún tipo de remitente, solo una nota que le insta a verse al día siguiente en un restaurante. Y como a cualquier Holmes, la curiosidad le puede y necesita saber quien se ha acordado de él en esas fechas tan especiales. ¡Este fic participa en los regalos de Navidad del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us!





	El regalo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpxceDementia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpxceDementia/gifts).



La Navidad había dejado de ser una fiesta importante para Mycroft en el mismo momento en el que su hermano menor se había convertido en un adulto. Echaba de menos los atracones de comida y las noches en vela esperando la llegada de Santa Claus.

Por eso, pese a que este año volvía a pasar las fiestas con él, no era lo mismo. Sherlock era un adulto en todos los sentidos, incluso había formalizado su relación con John Watson para poder adoptar legalmente a la hija de este.

Salió del coche que había aparcado frente al 221B y cogió la bolsa con los regalos que guardaba en el asiento trasero. Al menos esa costumbre no quería perderla. Su primera Navidad fuera de casa, la cosa prometía.

Desde la planta baja ya se escuchaba el violín de su hermano y de fondo, un xilófono que resonaba siempre con la misma nota. Abrió la puerta que daba al salón y contempló la estancia con detenimiento.

Desde la cocina le llegaba el olor a las galletas de jengibre. Allí la señora Hudson servía copas de ponche para todos.

—¡Mycroft! No te esperaba aquí —dijo sorprendida.

—Feliz Navidad, señora Hudson —saludó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sherlock bajando el violín.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado.

—John me invitó —le dijo —. Esas orejas de alce te sientan fenomenal querido hermano.

El detective se sonrojó ligeramente y señaló de forma acusatoria a la niña con el arco del violín.

—Me obligó.

—Te las pusiste porque quisiste —dijo John cogiendo a Rosie del suelo —. Gracias por venir Mycroft, Feliz Navidad.

Este sonrió un poco y le dio un firme apretón de manos a John.

—Igualmente —le dijo —. A ti por invitarme. Feliz Navidad, Rosie —dijo mirándola.

La niña le cogió la mano que le tendía y la agitó, imitando a su padre.

—¿Santa? —preguntó mirándole.

—Aún no ha venido, lo siento —se disculpó Mycroft ocultando a su espalda la bolsa con los regalos.

Rosie pareció un poco decepcionada pero dejó que su padre la pusiera de nuevo en el suelo y regresó al xilófono para volver a hacérselo sonar como antes. Mycroft aprovechó la situación para deshacerse del abrigo y los guantes y fue a la habitación de su hermano a dejar la bolsa que cargaba.

La cena sería en el salón, donde ya había un mantel con un horrible estampado navideño. Le gustó saber que lo que había descubierto su equipo de seguridad era verdad. Sherlock había vaciado su casa de cualquier utensilio científico, ya fuera instrumental de análisis o contenido biológico. Y todo lo había llevado a un local que había alquilado no muy lejos de allí.

Sherlock y Rosie continuaron tocando cinco minutos más ante la atenta mirada del resto de los adultos que aplaudieron en cuanto acabaron.

—Creo que podrías hacer un dúo con ella —comentó John sonriendo.

—En absoluto —dijo Sherlock ligeramente ofendido —. Ella es mucho mejor solista que yo. Me haría sombra.

Cogió a la niña del suelo y le besuqueó la mejilla mientras la pequeña reía. Mycroft sonrió. Cuando Sherlock le contó que se casaría con John de forma inminente para arreglar la situación de Rosie había intentado persuadirlo diciéndole de que era demasiado pronto o de que no tenía la paciencia suficiente para tratar con los niños.

Se alegró saber que se equivocaba.

Su hermano demostró ser cariñoso, paciente y un educador nato pues había logrado que Rosie fuera capaz de comunicarse con una amplia variedad de pictogramas.

La cena fue muy amena. La comida, preparada por la señora Hudson, estaba deliciosa, cantaron algunos villancicos a petición de Rose y su escandalosa pandereta y rompieron algunos crackers a mitad de la velada.

Incluso Mycroft se había puesto la corona de papel que le había tocado.

Un par de horas más tarde, descansaba en el sillón rojo. La señora Hudson se había ido a la cama y él estaba discutiendo con Sherlock un reciente asesinato de un influente político.

—¡Los regalos! —anunció John saliendo del cuarto donde había ido a dejar a la pequeña.

Sherlock sonrió triunfal, dando por finalizada y ganada la discusión. John llevaba su bolsa con los regalos que enseguida tendió a su propietario. Los sacó de la bolsa y los colocó bajo el árbol como estaba haciendo su hermano.

—Estos son para ti —informó John tendiéndole tres bolsas.

Mycroft enarcó una ceja, sorprendido.

El paquete morado era algún accesorio de ropa por parte de sus padres. El amarillo era de Sherlock, seguramente un libro rarísimo que le llevaría a repasar lecciones del idioma en el que estuviera escrito. Pero, ¿y el paquete negro?

—¿Estás seguro de que son todos para mí? —preguntó señalándolo.

John ladeó la cabeza y miró la bolsa.

—Sí. Es tuyo —confirmó.

—¿Y de quién es? ¿Tuyo?

—Eh… No —admitió John un poco sonrojado —. Lo mío está junto a  lo de Sherlock.

Mycroft le percibió algo nervioso aunque no supo decir el porqué.

—¿Y de quién es? —quiso saber.

—Lo trajo el correo —respondió Sherlock —. Pensé que era para mí pero en la etiqueta dice tu nombre. Además, John no me dejó abrirlo —se quejó de forma infantil.

El político miró el paquete algo alarmado.

—No es una bomba —dijo Sherlock aburrido —. ¿No has notado lo poco que pesa? Además de ser una iría dirigida a mí.

—Disculpa que te diga querido hermano, pero mi trabajo también tiene un importante riesgo para mi vida.

—Tú no te enfrentar diariamente a criminales que…

—¿En serio vais a discutir quién tiene más probabilidades de morir asesinado? —preguntó John sin dar crédito cuando vio que el político abría la boca para responderle.

Mycroft hizo un mohín y miró de nuevo la bolsa. No quería abrirlo allí por si era algo ridículo o escandaloso así que optó por lo más sencillo.

—Me marcho —anunció poniéndose de pie.

Observó a su hermano ocultar una sonrisa de superioridad pero decidió no prestarle atención.

—¿Ya? —preguntó John.

—Sí. Mi presencia ya no es necesaria durante más tiempo —dijo cogiendo el abrigo y poniéndoselo.

John sonrió.

—Como quieras —le dijo —. Muchas gracias por tener algo de tiempo y venir.

—A ti por invitarme —dijo extendiendo la mano.

John la estrechó con  una sonrisa y se sentó en su sillón rojo. Mycroft cogió las bolsas y miró a su hermano.

—Sherlock —se despidió.

—Mycroft —dijo su hermano a modo de respuesta antes de dirigir la vista al teléfono.

El mayor de los Holmes sonrió ligeramente antes de salir de casa. Aunque fueran escuetos con el vocabulario que se dirigían, Mycroft sabía que podría confiar su vida a Sherlock.

En cuanto entró en el coche lo sacó de la bolsa y miró la etiqueta, aunque no le dio ninguna pista. Era una pegatina escrita a ordenador donde solo ponía su nombre y la dirección de su hermano. Por el tacto parecía ropa, pero a parte de sus padres nadie le regalaba eso. Ni tan siquiera Anthea con la que había compartido un christmas.

Condujo hasta casa con rapidez, deseoso de ver que le habían regalado. Al entrar, ni se molestó en ser ordenado. Encendió las luces del salón, dejó la bolsa en el sofá y se quitó el abrigo para estar más cómodo, descuidándolo sobre el suelo.

Se sentó en el sofá y se dejó el paquete envuelto sobre las rodillas. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de abrirlo.

En su interior había un jersey de lana gris oscuro. Arrugó el entrecejo algo confundido. Por la textura y la forma de los puntos, parecía hecho a mano, pero la confección era tan pulcra y simétrica que probablemente estuviera hecho por alguien experto.

—Una mujer —afirmó Mycroft en voz alta —. De mi edad probablemente —continuó.

El jersey tenía una fina cenefa alrededor del cuello y de las mangas. Una pequeña hilera de renos y copos de nieve intercalados.

—Sin duda lo hizo alguien experta —se dijo —. Pero, ¿quién?

Bajo el jersey había una nota escrita a ordenador.

_“Feliz Navidad, Mycroft._

_Mañana cena en la Avda. Simons._

_Restaurante “Everest”. 19:30_

_Te espero.”_

No tenía ninguna firma ni marca distintiva. Bien. Alguna desconocida quería cenar con él y probablemente declararse su amor.

—Dios como odio las sorpresas —gruñó en voz alta.

Examinó el jersey desde varios puntos de vista e incluso lo puso del revés para examinar las costuras en busca de alguna marca distintiva pero lo que encontró no le dijo nada.

—Al menos no es de mi madre —murmuró mientras iba al espejo de la entrada.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata antes de ponérselo. Le quedaba perfecto. Un poco entallado, las mangas a la altura perfecta y el cuello ligeramente holgado para que incluso pudiera vérsele la corbata.

Quién se lo hubiera hecho tendría que conocerlo a la perfección para poder haber dado con sus medidas. Se apresuró a enviarle un mensaje a su hermano.

_“¿Tú tienes algo que ver?” MH_

_“Sherlock, hablo en serio. Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas” MH_

Se preparó para irse a dormir, mirando de cuando en cuando su teléfono pero cuando vio que Sherlock no iba a responderle se metió en la cama. Sabía de sobras que no iba a poder dormir mucho, pero estaba cansado.

Lo primero que hizo cuando sonó su despertador a la mañana siguiente, fue mirar el teléfono. Había un mensaje de su hermano aunque no era una respuesta.

 _“Que te jodan”_ SH

—Infantil —gruñó Mycroft al aparato.

Bajó a desayunar pensando en el regalo. No le gustaban las sorpresas, bastante cosas desagradables podían pasar como para que le gustara. Pero aquello era un misterio. Y sería muy sencillo comprobar el CCTV a esa hora o llamar al restaurante y averiguar a golpe de talonario quien había hecho la reserva, pero eso era jugar sucio.

Fue uno de los anuncios que veía en la televisión quien le dio el empujoncito que necesitaba. El avance de una película era claro respecto a la solución de su problema:

“Déjate llevar”

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo pensando que era alguna broma cruel o una pista hecha a propósito, pero la película iba de una chica que deja su carrera de medicina para ser cantante de blues.

No se parecía en nada aquello y el creía que las casualidades no existían pero… ¿Iba a dejar una oportunidad así? ¿Y si tras esa cita se encontraba la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida?

Y si no le gustaba podría irse. Excusas tenía miles.

Dos horas antes de la cena, se colocó frente al espejo y eligió hasta los calcetines que iba a ponerse. Incluso enumeró y redactó las diferentes situaciones que podrían darse y como salir airoso y apresuradamente de ellas.

Se montó en su coche y condujo hasta la puerta del restaurante. El miedo y el nerviosismo comenzaron a embargarle. El aparcacoches le abrió la puerta y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Bienvenido a “Everest” señor, ¿deja que le aparque el vehículo? —preguntó.

Mycroft aferró el volante y miró la entrada. No había nadie en la puerta. ¿Estaría esperando dentro?

—¿Señor…? —murmuró la voz del aparcacoches.

—Sí. Sí, perdona —dijo saliendo de un salto —. Muchas gracias —dijo echando mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y dándole un billete sin mirar cuál era su cantidad.

El chico lo miró sorprendido.

—Gr-Gracias —tartamudeó —. Estaré todo el tiempo que necesite pendiente de él.

Mycroft le sonrió levemente, se apretó la corbata y entró al restaurante. Miró a los lados, pero estaba en una sala con el metre y dos cortinas gruesas le tapaban las vistas a las dos salas independientes.

—Señor, ¿tiene una reserva o quiere una mesa? El tiempo de espera será de 40 minutos —explicó.

Mycroft tragó saliva y apretó las manos frente a él.

—Mycroft Holmes —fue lo único que dijo.

El camarero enarcó una ceja, pero lo buscó en la lista y sonrió.

—Señor Holmes, por supuesto, acompáñeme a su mesa. Su acompañante llegará en breve.

Mycroft se mordió el labio. Si había dicho eso seguramente ella ya estaba esperando. En la sala de la derecha que probablemente sería el bar. Sintió la necesidad de cruzar esas cortinas y buscar a esa persona, pero una tos insistente le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Por aquí señor —indicó el camarero señalando hacia la sala de mesas.

Mycroft tragó saliva y le siguió. La mesa que tenían estaba en el centro de la sala, por lo que sería la mejor atendida por los camareros. Se sentó en uno de los asientos y dejó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Joder —se dijo así mismo antes de pasarse las manos por la cara.

¿Y si no era atractiva? Desde siempre había pensado que una mente alimentada era mil veces mejor que un físico bonito. Tampoco él era un George Clooney o algo así, pero…

—Por favor que sea inteligente—se dijo entre dientes mientras miraba la mesa.

—Hola Mycroft.

El nombrado alzó una ceja y levantó la cabeza.

—¿Inspector? —preguntó confundido.

Greg Lestrade sonrió y se sentó frente al político.

—Creí que no ibas a venir y me iba a tocar comer solo.

—¿Qué haces tú…? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza —. ¿Tú me enviaste el jersey?

Greg sonrió con timidez.

—Creo que fue un poco arriesgado, pero me alegro de que estés aquí. ¿Te gustó?

—¿Lo hiciste tú…?

—Increíble, ¿no?

Mycroft rio levemente y agitó la cabeza.

—No sé porque pensé que era una mujer… O sea, el punto no es que sea muy masculino. Y no me lo esperaba de ti —admitió.

Greg se frotó las manos, nervioso, también rio.

—Bueno, cuando estás soltero tienes que aprender a hacer muchas cosas tu solo. Además, me encantan hacer labores del hogar. Hago unas camisas de perfectas.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos y se echaron a reír.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas —le dijo Mycroft.

Las mejillas de Greg se sonrojaron un poco y se escondió tras la carta. Mycroft y también cogió la tarta.

—El entrecot está de lujo —murmuró Greg.

—Entrecot entonces —dijo Mycroft haciéndole un gesto al camarero.

Después de pedir y de que le sirvieran el vino, fue Greg quién decidió empezar la conversación.

—Estoy seguro de que te preguntas por qué te he dejado una misteriosa nota para venir aquí.

—Me tienes en la inopia —se sinceró —.  Porque desde luego la idea que me ronda en la cabeza no puede ser posible —le dijo.

—¿Qué idea crees?

—Que te gusto —dijo Mycroft sin rodeos.

Greg se puso del mismo color rojo que tenía las flores de la mesa. Las manos le temblaron ligeramente y miró a los lados.

—Eh ya si bueno… Así que… Tú no… Que locura, ¿eh?

Mycroft ladeó un poco la cabeza intentando entender por qué de su reacción.

—Gregory —le dijo para llamar su atención y que dejara de murmurar —. Si estás preocupado por si soy o no soy gay. He de decirte que no, no soy gay. Pero me atraen físicamente los hombres, no estoy muy de acuerdo por el término bisexual. La sexualidad no es tan blanca, o negra pero si se trata de ponerme una etiqueta sí, lo soy —dijo sonriendo.

—Oh. Ah. ¿Sí? —preguntó sorprendido.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Sí. Y sí no me creo que esa sea la razón de nuestra cita es porque no creo que sea capaz de gustarle a alguien.

—No digas eso —dijo Greg sorprendido —. Eres excelente Mycroft, tienes una mente privilegiada, eres cuadriculado y controlador pero a su vez eres excéntrico. Te conozco desde todos estos meses y sin duda quiero conocerte más. En todos los sentidos.

Mycroft movió su mano por la mesa y cogió la de Greg.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo del regalo?

—Oh. Fue idea de tu hermano —le dijo.

—¿De Sherlock?

—Sí —dijo sonriendo, apretó su mano —. Yo quería dártela directamente, poniendo mi nombre y demás en la nota. Pero quise saber que colores podrían gustarte y tu hermano me dijo que si presentaba un misterio quizás estarías más interesado en venir. Así que hice todo lo posible por no dejar ninguna huella. Incluso hice que una becaria de Scotland Yard fuera a mandarlo.

—Sí que estaba todo preparado —dijo sorprendido.

Greg sonrió.

—Esperaba que por lo menos te gustara la sorpresa.

—Oh, me ha gustado algo más que la sorpresa —dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Greg se rio y apretó la mano de Mycroft.

—Era lo que quería, gracias —dijo.

 Mycroft sonrió y le besó el dorso de la mano.

El resto de la cena, fue inolvidable. Compartieron chistes, anécdotas del trabajo y sobretodo hablaron de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Al salir, ya que estaban bastante cerca, fueron andando hasta Picadilly donde había un enorme árbol navideño en las pantallas.

—Esta ha sido la mejor Navidad de mi vida —dijo Greg sonriendo.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, está aquella vez cuando me regalaron un perro con ocho años, pero esta sin duda es muy igualable —dijo sonriendo.

Mycroft rio, se colocó frente a él y le cogió ambas manos.

—Espero que la próxima Navidad la pasemos juntos.

Greg se puso un poco de puntillas y le besó.

—Yo también —murmuró contra sus labios antes de volver a besarle.


End file.
